


Blood and Lightbulbs

by JanusOliver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gen, Mild Language, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanusOliver/pseuds/JanusOliver
Summary: "The apparition of these faces in the crowd;Petals on a wet, black bough." - Ezra Pound





	Blood and Lightbulbs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece based of the Ezra Pound poem. found it while cleaning out my folders. I think it was a homework piece, but I still liked it.

It was another long shift that led gently into another urgent call.

My train came around 4:15 accompanied by two janitors, a triage nurse with a spot of blood on his neck that he seemed to have forgotten about, an unconscious man that gave the train car the pungent aroma of piss. 

I could not help but wonder if the nurse had been the one to try and save my current client. Faces blurred into sallow washed out rainbows against the dark of the subway tunnels and my fatigue. 

They were big bright spots, an ephemeral symphony of color against the dreary backdrop of my life. I briefly wondered how long they were for this world, mere footnotes in the tale of my existence.

Perhaps, even I would be the one to deliver them into their graves. The train slowed down at a stop and the world gently reassembled itself from the centrifuge of my perception.

The bright lights of the subway station then gave way to the grimy tunnels, barely lit and lined with beggars sleeping off a hard day of existence. 

The only indication of tomorrow given to a sleeping world, thin band of light fighting against the incandescent street lights flooding the world with a false sense of life and beauty on a long walk back to work.


End file.
